


The One I Love

by Heavenli24



Series: The One [5]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24
Summary: They've talked on the phone, they've reconnected in person, they've kissed… what else is left? Fifth in the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the VMHQs Milestone Follower 1000 Word Fic Challenge… except this one went just a little over the 1,000-word limit :P.

Logan had been on edge all day. After the kiss Veronica had planted on him earlier, he'd barely been able to concentrate on anything else. It was like she was deliberately taunting him as they walked around the base; the back of her hand kept brushing against his as they walked, and every so often she would slip her arm in his. It took all his willpower not to press her up against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless.

Instead, he focused on giving her a tour of his jet and introducing her to a few of his squadron-mates. By the time they headed back to his apartment that afternoon, he was barely keeping it together, his fingers itching to touch her, his body taut with tension.

"So…" she said, coming to a stop in his living room, as he shut the apartment door behind him. "Thanks for showing me around. Your plane is pretty fucking cool."

He smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets, shoulders rising, to stop himself from reaching for her. "My pleasure."

She crossed the room, avoiding the still pulled-out couch, and stopped by the window. Logan moved to join her.

"I kind of can't believe this is your life now," she said, looking out at the sprawling base. "It's really surreal."

Logan studied her profile, admiring the way her hair flowed over her shoulder and how her lips were pulled up in the same soft smile that used to make him weak at the knees.

"Sometimes I can't believe it either."

"Logan?" she murmured, still focused on the view.

"Yeah?" She was so close; if he just moved a couple of inches…

"I'm sorry."

"What?" He blinked, straightening up as she turned, looking up at him in earnest.

She shook her head. "I shouldn't have just left Neptune—left you, left everyone—like that."

"Hey," he said quickly, not wanting memories of the past to ruin this time together. "It's in the past. It's okay."

"No, it's not," she countered. "I never explained… it wasn't fair of me… I should have—"

"Stop," he said softly, cutting her off with a finger to her lips. "We've both done things we regret, but it was a long time ago. We all do stupid things when we're teenagers."

"Yeah, I guess." Her lips twitched beneath his finger. "Some more than others."

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in."

She grinned, a wicked glint appearing in her eye, the light atmosphere returning, before her lips parted and enclosed around his finger, her tongue swirling around it seductively. Logan started, heat shooting to his groin as her eyes locked with his.

"Veronica…" He groaned, sliding his finger free. "Don't start something you can't finish."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Who says I can't finish?"

Before he could form a coherent response, she rose onto her tiptoes, her hands sliding up over his torso. Her mouth was barely an inch from his when she whispered, "Don't you want to?"

He swallowed, eyes sliding closed briefly, before he replied. "Of course I want to… I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Well," she murmured, "maybe you should stop thinking so much."

She looked up at him with wide eyes and a come-hither expression, and all his reservations went flying out of the window. This was _Veronica_ ; he'd been in love with her for years, even when he'd tried to convince himself he wasn't. And now she was right here in front of him, making the first move, and he was powerless to resist.

"Yeah, maybe I should," he responded, closing the gap.

He brushed his mouth across hers in the barest of touches, kissing her gently, once, then twice, before pulling back. He held eye contact for a long moment, silently checking that this was still okay, before dipping his head and kissing her properly. Her hands slid up to his neck, holding on as he spun around, trapping her against the wall next to the window.

Her hands cupped the back of his head as she deepened the kiss, her tongue darting out to trace his lower lip. He opened eagerly, head spinning and heart pounding as he lost himself in her. His hands moved lower, down to her bottom and then the back of her thighs. She got the hint, jumping up as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his hips.

He groaned, feeling the heat of her lower body pressing against his cock. His hips rocked slightly, seeking more. Wanting… more. When oxygen became an issue, he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, breathing shakily.

"You okay?" she whispered, her fingers stroking the back of his neck. The contact made him shudder, though a niggling voice in the back of his mind was making itself known.

He nodded, but pulled away, urging her to the floor. He stepped back, running a hand through his short hair.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, feeling conflicted. "Just... maybe this is too fast."

Veronica shook her head. "See, I don't think so. I've spent seven years missing you, Logan. No matter how much I tried to convince everyone, including myself, that I was over you, I could never quite let go."

Logan blinked, the words slowly sinking in.

"And now… you're here, and I'm here, and…" She stepped closer, cupping his jaw, her thumb stroking his cheek. "I can actually reach out and touch you." She leaned in close to his ear, and whispered, "And make love to you."

"God, V'ronica." Logan groaned, feeling the last of his self-control slip away.

He reached for her, pulling her body flush against his as he kissed her deeply. They didn't even make it to the bedroom; instead, the backs of her legs hit the pull-out couch and she pulled him down with her.

It was incredible; not sweet and slow and romantic like he'd pictured it would be, but hot and fast and passionate, like they couldn't get enough of each other. He let Veronica take the lead, let her do whatever she wanted, and it was eye-opening. She was much more confident now, knew exactly what she wanted in bed and how to get it, and somewhere in the last few years, she'd picked up a few tricks he never would have expected from her. Afterwards, as they lay side-by-side, on their backs, catching their breath, she turned to him.

"You would not believe how many times I've imagined doing _that_ with you."

"Really?" Logan turned his head, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. "Never would have thought you had it in you, Mars."

She shrugged. "I had a lot of time to think about what I wanted, from life, from men… and there were a couple of guys at Stanford who helped with my sexual awakening."

Logan frowned, pushing down the instinctual jealousy at the mention of other men in her bed.

"Oh."

"Hey." She shifted onto her side, supporting herself on her elbow and resting her head in her hand. Her other hand slid across his chest, her fingers softly tracing his skin. "Look, back in Neptune, you were the experienced one. I didn't really know what I was doing, and I put too much pressure of myself, and it stopped me from fully opening up to you, from fully enjoying sex."

"Veronica—"

"I know you probably don't want to hear about me with other guys—God knows I'd rather not hear about _your_ exploits over the years—but I needed them, I needed what they could offer me." Her fingers kept stroking his chest. It was getting distracting. "And you know what? Being with them made me realise that no matter how good it feels with someone else, it's never gonna be as good as it is with the man I love."

Logan blinked, his chest tightening with emotion as her words sunk in. He reached out, tracing her cheek. "Veronica, I—"

She smiled. "Kiss me, Logan."

So he did.

* * *

Veronica sank into the kiss, shifting closer so she was pressed against him on the pull-out couch. It felt so good to be with him again, to feel his naked body against hers. And what a body it was. The Navy definitely agreed with him. Back in high school and college, he'd been… well, a typical teenage boy: fit and healthy, but not particularly toned or muscular. She'd loved his body then, but now… God, now he looked like an underwear model or something.

She let her hand drift down his torso, her fingers tracing the ridges of his toned stomach. The muscles twitched beneath her touch and he smiled against her mouth. When her hand slid lower, wrapping around his semi-erect length, he inhaled sharply. He reached for her wrist, halting her movements.

"Wait," he said, breaking the kiss. "We're doing it my way this time."

He slid off the makeshift bed, standing up and holding his hand out to her. "Come on."

Veronica smiled, taking his hand and letting him lead her into his bedroom.

As incredible as the first time had been, this time was even better. Logan took his time, stopping in the middle of the room, cupping her face in his hands and just kissing her, long and languid, until she was lightheaded and dizzy and her legs were shaking. Then he urged her down onto the bed and kissed and licked his way down her body, touching her everywhere except where she really needed him, until she was clutching at him, begging for release.

With a wicked grin, he finally brushed his fingers over her clit, making her jump and gasp in response, then slid them inside her as his mouth closed over her clit. It was too much; the sensations he was creating in her, the feel of his tongue against her sensitive flesh, the way he worked her up until she was teetering on the edge but wouldn't let her find release. When he did finally allow her to tip over into climax, she came harder than she had in a long time, her breathing harsh and heavy as head fell back, her back arched and her body trembled.

She lay boneless on the bed, eyes closed as she recovered from the spine-tingling orgasm. She barely had the energy to move, even when Logan slid up her body, skin against skin, his hard length pressing against her sensitive clit, even when his mouth found hers and he kissed her thoroughly. He didn't push for more right away, just kept kissing and licking and nibbling at her mouth, until she shifted beneath him, parting her legs and rocking her hips, seeking even more pleasure. Supporting himself on one elbow, he gently stroked her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear as he finally slid inside her.

He kept his eyes on her the whole time, his expression filled with warmth and tenderness as he slowly stroked inside her, making it last, making it count. Veronica found she couldn't look away; this was special, it meant something, and she had no desire to break this spell between them. He took his time, made sure she came first—again—before he finally let go himself.

"Wow." She fought to catch her breath. "I think that was the best I've ever…. I mean, wow."

"You think?" he teased, his voice warm and throaty.

She smiled, lifting her head to kiss him. "I know."

They lay facing each other, tangled in the sheets. Logan couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face as he brushed the hair from her face, gently stroking her skin with his knuckles.

"I'm so glad you called me that day, Veronica."

"I'm glad you called me back," she replied.

He leaned forward to kiss her.

"So, we're giving this another go?" he asked when he pulled back.

"Yes. We are."

He grinned and Veronica smiled back. They would make things work this time. They had to… because now she'd found him again, she never wanted to let go.


End file.
